M - Master!
by Norikita
Summary: Rivaille wanted Eren to wear a maid dress (plus other extra items), and so he did. But what happened next, is something Eren didn't expect to happen. (Based on a prompt by jaegercherry @ tumblr) Warning : Ereri (yaoi)


**Author's note :** i just fell in love with jaegercherry's prompt okay. Okay. ;u; anyways, this one is about Rivaille making Eren to wear a maid outfit! :D warning, yaoi, violence, harsh words, and smut uwu hope you guys like it! ;D

* * *

"B - but sir!", Eren was going to protest, but maybe it was best not to. So he didn't continue his sentence. His cheeks were heating up, in a tint of red, unlike Rivaille who seemed calm and controlled about this. Rivaille waved the frilly white and black colored outfit in front of him, "I order you to wear this, you little brat. Not to rant about it.", he muttered. "But-", Rivaille cut him off, "That was an order, not a request.", he shot Eren his 'death glare'. Eren looked down at the ground, to avoid eye contact with the Corporal. The titan shifter finally nodded, before taking the dress from Rivaille to change into it in Rivaille's bathroom; still avoiding eye contact. Rivaille looked at Eren until he disappeared behind the bathroom door, and pulled out a chair beside his bed to sit on.

Eren felt silly and stupid wearing the frilly dress. But then he thought again, he would be even more stupid to not wear it, which mean declining Rivaille's order... And probably earning himself a boot to his face. "... This is just stupid.", he muttered to himself inside the bathroom, looking at his reflection on the mirror. The maid dress was dominated with the color black, with the decorations and details colored in white. The dress was also an open shoulders kind of dress, leaving Eren's shoulder naked. And his back was almost naked too, if ut weren't for bits of black fabric and laces. The tip of the dress looked frilly, made with a white fabric that was so soft, even softer than his own skin. Not only the frilly maid dress, Rivaille had also ordered him to wear a few more items. And those items are stockings (even with laces on it), a collar with a strap attached on it, and also black dog ears. After wearing the dress and the first two, he finally put on the last item. The pair of dog ears were a bir bigger than Eren had expected, falling off next to his own human ears. Eren was twitching a bit how ticklish the fluffy dog ears felt on his ears.

"Are you done yet, kid?". Eren could take the hint of impatience from Rivaille's voice. "Or do you need someone to dress you up, princess?", remarked Rivaille sarcastically. "I'm almost finished!", Eren could feel his cheeks heating up again. He checked himself on the mirror, before his shaky hands turned the door handle, stepping out with a really short maid dress. Rivaille smirked, "It does look nice, for a brat like you.". Eren's lips PURSED, he felt like his cheeks was on fire. He looked down at the ground to avoid eye contact again, and his hands playing with the frilly part of the dress to occupy himself. He shifted his feet uncomfortably, and Rivaille saw all of that, so he walked closer to Eren.

Eren felt a tug at his collar, and bent down at the direction of the tug. Rivaille had the collar's strap in his hand, holding it tightly, and tugging a bit. He patted on Eren's head as a prize for his obedience, "Good dog.", running his hand through Eren's soft BLACK hair. Eren liked the feeling, and he could not help but let out a sweet little mewl. Rivaille loosen his grip on the strap, so Eren could lift his head back up again. And when he was halfway doing so, Rivaille tugged Eren towards him, forcing his lips to collide with Eren's. It didn't took long for both their tongues to dart out, tasting each other, exchanging saliva. Their kiss went dirtier, the sound of lips parting and colliding was thick in the air, accompanied by small moans and pants. Eren managed to slip Rivaille's jacket and shirt out of him, straps used for the 3D manuevering gear dropping onto the floor.

Rivaille pulled back from the kiss to tug and Eren's collar almost harshly, that Eren thought his head would be disconnected from his body. Rivaille moved backwards, still tugging at the collar and gripping the strap tightly. Rivaille pressed his lips into Eren's for another bruising kiss, one arm behind Eren's back to pull Eren closer and dig his nails on Eren's bare shoulder. Eren hissed at the feeling, and tried to make Rivaille pay by biting Rivaille's bottom lip. And it bleed, and Eren relished the feeling of blood dripping from both their jaws. Rivaille dug his nails even deeper to Eren's shoulder, leaving crescent marks on his light skin. Rivaille pulled back from the kiss, only to march his teeth against Eren's neck. Eren's head backed a bit, giving Rivaille more room for his work, as he nibbled on the collar and licked the bruise he made on the soft skin.

When he almost got to the bed, he turned around, and pushed his 'dog' into the bed. Eren fell on the bed, with his back on the bed. Eren yelped at the sudden movement, but Rivaille was suddenly hovering above him, both hands pressed beside his head. Rivaille bent his head down to nibble on the fake dog ears, then to Eren's earlobe, causing him to heat up. "From now on, you will call me 'master'.", whispered Rivaille against Eren's ear, before licking it, releasing a moan from Eren's mouth. "Ahn, Y - yes, m - master...!". Rivaille smirked, moving down to sank his canines on Eren's neck, Eren winced at the feeling of another bruise made. The kind if bruise that would still linger long even after this; and Eren dug his nails to Rivaille's back as payback, and Rivaille hissed and cursed, "Asshole!".Now that Eren realized the pain on his neck wasn't as excrutiating as before, he payed more attention at Rivaille's hand, and found that Rivaille had let go of the collar strap, and the strap was hanging uselessly on the edge of the bed. Useless, at least for now. Rivaille used his hands to flip Eren's frilly dress up, showing the bulge in Eren's underpants and his stockings.

Rivaille stroked Eren's erection with one hand through the thin fabric, and Eren let out a moan; his other hand were bruising his shoulders again, leaving marks wherever they could. Rivaille then let go of his hands, and Eren can't help himself but to mewl at the loss. Rivaille growled, and harshly grabbed Eren's wrists, pinning his hands above him. Eren didn't move, but suddenly as Rivaille bent forward, he could feel cold metal was strapped into his wrists, "Master...?". He looked up, and found his wrists were clutched by a chain of metal, the other hand chained on the headboard. Rivaille said nothing in reply, instead he kissed Eren again, one hand roaming his body and the other feeling Eren's hardening erection, slipping his hand under the undergarment. Eren moaned, and he wanted to touch Rivaille, or bruise him, desperate for his hands to get any contact, his wrists bruised by the metal.

"Turn over.", commanded Rivaille. Eren didn't reply the command, but he followed it obediently, turning so his chest was pressed onto the bed. Without missing a heartbeat, Rivaille shoved Eren's underpants down, Eren gasped at the feeling of cold air smacking his bare ass. Rivaille gave a slap to one cheek, and Eren winced and mewl in pain. But little jolts of pleasure were rushing through his body. God, he liked the feeling if being dominated, and getting bruised here and there. Rivaille leaned forward, forcing 3 digits of his fingers into Eren's mouth. "Suck it, brat.", he commanded, and Eren dilligently sucked off Rivaille's fingers, sometimes nibbling a bit, which earned himself a few slaps to his ass. Rivaille pulled his fingers out from Eren's mouth, "Disgusting.", he murmured when seeing the his fingers were slicked with saliva. Rivaille undid his pants button and kicked off his pants, then nudged with his knee to the back of Eren's thigh. Eren seemed to got the idea, and he lift his ass, so that it was in the air.

Rivaille slipped one saliva - slicked digit to Eren's entrance, making Eren shudder and let out a small moan. Without missing a breath, he quickly slipped in the second digit, and start to move it. Eren breathed hitched a bit, but it didn't take long for him to get used to it. "Cor - corporal!", cried Eren as the third finger entered, stretching his asshole, "P - please! J - just do it!", he begged. Rivaille sighed, aligning his dick with Eren's entrance, "I told you to call me master, you ass.", he entered into Eren deep with a single thrust, before slowly pulling out, "Didn't i?". Eren almost sobbed at the pain, but beneath that pain, there were something unimaginable, undescribeable, and it felt good.

Rivaille quickly set out to a pace that seemed brutal, thrusting in and out Eren deep, fast, and hard. Eren rolled his hips, pushing back into the thrusts, his cock throbbed. It didn't took long before they were crying each other's names, moaning and panting and sweating. Rivaille laid a hand on Eren's back, before laying it on Eren's head, smothering him against the sheets, "F - fuck!", he cursed "You're so damn tight-!". Eren was so close to coming! So damn close! He could feel the spring in his stomach getting tighter and tighter, "M - master!", Eren cried out. "Let - let m - my, ahn, wrist f - free!" he begged, wanting to stroke himself. The answer he got was a growl from Rivaille, as Rivaille bent forward to mark Eren on his neck, and Eren arched and cried out. It hurts, and it hurts, but he needed the pain. Furthermore, he needed the pleasure he gained from that pain. Eren sobbed a bit as Rivaille kept thrusting in and out into him.

A few more thrusts, and Eren reached his limit. Rope after of rope of sticky hot come spurting from his member, making a mess of Rivaille's bed as he cried out the corporal's name. Rivaille grunted, he hissed through clenched teeth and moaned out the titan shifter's name, thrusting deep one last time before coming inside Eren, filling him up. The two didn't move for a few seconds. After coming down from their high, Rivaille peeled himself from Eren, watching as the mixture of crimson liquid and his own come leaked from Eren's ass, dripping down to his balls and staining Rivaille's bed, making it even more of a mess. "Disgusting...", Rivaille yawned, and bent forward to undo the chains on Eren's wrists. Eren rubbed his bruised wrist, then laid on his back on the bed, still with the maid dress. He winced at how painful his asshole was right now, he could feel something was bleeding inside his ass.

Rivaille laid himself on the bed on his sides. He felt sticky and sweaty, and it felt disgusting to him. But he was too damn tired to even care about it. And so he pulled a blanket over himself, and Eren flipped himself so he was laying on his side as well, scooched closer to Rivaille, his head on Rivaille's back. _It'll be okay, it'll be okay,_ he thought to himself as tears trickled down from the corner of his eyes slowly. _It'll be better in the morning,_ he thought again, wrapping his arms the Corporal tightly as he did (good thing he was already asleep, if not, he'd probably earn another boot to his face), slowly drifting into his sleep.


End file.
